15 Minutes In Heaven
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: Who will pull out who in Tyson's trademark cap? And what will happen in those 15 minutes when their locked in the closet? Read to find out.


Feeling her nerves shake throughout her toned body, the brunette couldn't help but regret that she had said yes to this game. Especially when the boy she had a huge crush on, obviously crushing on somebody else. It was like a love triangle that never was going to happen! It was stressful, but this prideful girl refused to let it show. She pouted her red lips and took a deep breath before placing her hand into the Grangers world famous trademarked cap, to pull out a folded piece of paper, that was about to unravel her destiny for the next 15 minutes.

_Would it be the only fit guy left? Kai? Or would she get the cutie Max? Tyson wasn't an option at this point, and if it read Diachi_ – Aurora was going to lie wither it was classed as cheating or not.

Opening up the creased small piece of note paper, the girl closed her eyes for a moment and fluttered her long eyelashes. Although when she opened her eyelids to reveal those beautiful lime green eyes, she shrieked with joy.

"Rei Kon."

"Ooooh." Tyson clapped loudly. "It's your turn buddy."

The tension in the atmosphere at this point suddenly felt uncomfortable for the Drigger holder. Everyone knew this girl fancied the pants off him and the worst of it was she was super cute with those green eyes. Loads of boys would fancy her at school, but like Marilyn Monroe, she couldn't ever be satisfied with herself and never believed it. He swallowed hard and pulled a weak smile on his dry lips. "That's a coincidence huh?" Rei commented and stood up from the dojo floor to shift his caramel eyes over to the closet in Tyson's bedroom. _Oh how it looked so small! _

Aurora stood up also and winked at the Bladebreakers before following him out in to the closet. She was determined to make these 15 minutes the highlight of her life, even if he was still crushing on another famous beyblader. It was her time.

"Good luck guys!" Max cheered and wrapped his arm around Tyson's shoulder. The pair were loving every minute of this. "We'll be out here deciding who will walk in on you."

"Jeez." Rei gasped and opened the closest door. "After you Aurora." He stated in a gentlemen like tone. "I am sure this will be great fun huh?"

"Thank you Rei and of course it will." She winked playfully and stepped into the suffocating darkness quietly, with her stomach wrenching and knotting up with every heartbeat. This girl would do anything to please this sexy and wise male, his toned body made her toned knees go weak like a school girl crushing on a famous boy band member. "Its pretty small huh?"

Closing the door behind them both and adjusting his eyesight to the pitch black around them both, the Asian tried his best to shift around without bumping into the girl. But Aurora obviously refused to let that happen, she registered the sound of where his footsteps were moving, and stepped in front of him by 'mistake.' "Oh? I'm sorry, and gosh you were right. It is really small." Rei laughed nervously, feeling her warm breath brushing against his soft lips.

"Its okay Rei. Don't worry about it." The brunette answered and giggled slightly. "Isn't it weird that out of everyone, I pull your name out?"

Noticing the once excited girl had now calmed down a little, Rei decided to meet the fan half way. "Listen, I heard you have liked me for a long time. Is that true?" He asked and slowly leaned closer to allow his breath to tickle her lips slightly.

Her pale cheeks began to burn strongly like a wild fire and her heart skipped an unhealthy beat. Aurora slowly reached out her hand to hold his. "Are you kidding Rei? I have been waiting for a moment like this for such a long time. I never really came out about my feelings until recently. Ever since I have done that, everyone sorta jokes about it because apparently its so obvious." She explained and held his hand tighter.

Wishing there was lights on right now, Rei craved to see the reaction on her face and those seducing hypnotising green eyes once more. Yet after registering what had been said, he held her hand back in return and slowly cracked a weak smile. "Like the time we worked together on that science project, I was so curious to know why everyone was giggling. Now I know why." He laughed faintly and felt his toned muscles wrench uncomfortably.

"I am sorry if this is too much. And I can back off if its too uncomfortable for you." Aurora insisted in a helpless tone. "I really didn't mean for things to be this way."

"No, I actually quite like it." Rei smiled warmly and slowly pulled the brunette closer to him. "You are so pretty, and I was shocked to hear a girl like you fancied me." He added and gently lifted her hand to his lips, planting a delicate kiss among her flesh. "I am very lucky to have your attention."

Those smooth whispered words made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her body just wanted to melt like gold. "Really?" She asked for reinsurance and gasped breathlessly at his touch.

"Of course." He smirked and gently pulled her closer, so his lips could introduce themselves to hers. Kissing her lightly and gently, Rei was ready to make these 15 minutes a moment to remember. And judging by this brunettes reaction, it was clear to him that she had the same intension too. "Now…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the love sick beauty leaned forward and to press her peached lips back, getting carried away with the tension in the atmosphere, so warm and pure. Rei trailed his hand from her hand and shifted them both towards her hour-glass figured hips, to settled there comfortably, whilst then kissing her so romantically.

After a few minutes of snogging one another, the brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled away for air. Aurora giggled to herself in relief and leaned her head against his muscular collarbone, oh how he was such a sexy God in her eyes. But it still didn't real that this girl was making out with him, it was like one of her very first dreams about him.

Going numb to the burning sensations on their cheeks, adapting, the Bladebreaker then placed a smooth kiss onto her forehead and hugged her tightly. "So I guess we are a couple now right? Or are you going to do it old fashioned and ask me properly?" Aurora asked and trailed one hand down his chest slowly, admiring his muscular build. _Oh she could get used to this._

"I suppose I can ask." Rei then pulled away from the hug and shifted one hand under her chin, to gently lift her head up towards him. "Aurora?"

"Yes Rei?" The brunette raised an eyebrow playfully and smirked faintly. "What is it?"

He paused to think before he spoke, for once, the nerves seemed to have got the best of him. "Will you…" It didn't help the fact his tongue was now going numb and it made it harder to pronounce his words without slurring. "Will you." He paused again and smiled. "Be my girlfriend?" Rei finally spoke, relieved that question had finally came out.

"Why Mr Kon. I'd love to!" Aurora then leapt into his arms once more to hug him tightly.

But at that moment, the pair closed their eyes from the blinding daylight that the sun provided. It'd entered the room. How? When Rei opened his eyelids to recognise a familiar figure standing at the doorway. He looked so bored and unimpressed and he folded his muscular arms, huffing impatiently. "Times up." Kai then walked off to allow everyone else to experience what he just witnessed.

"Their going out!" Kenny praised.

"Its about time he got out the friend zone." Tyson smirked. "Well done buddy."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading :D Let me know what you think with a review or message guys. If anyone would like to suggest who I should write up next for these mini series let me know! I look forward to hearing your suggestions ;). Love - **XOANN13OX.**


End file.
